Ouran Meets Real Life
by Valonia
Summary: What happens when Ouran comes into our reality? T because I'm paranoid about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Meet the host club

America- [my character] Emma's POV

I was just getting home from my friend Sam's house. I went up the steps to my yellow looking house and took the keys out of my pocket (my parents weren't home since they have to work). I was thinking about how in one more week it would be my freshman year in Washington High I was so excited! I opened the door and what I saw had me frozen in the door. I saw Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin! I dropped my faux leather purse to the floor in shock and they were just standing looking at me confused.

"Th-this is a prank! It has to be!' I shrieked' Your just actors, or holograms ,or something that Sam set up to scare me!" My friend Sam always pulled pranks on me. She's just that kind of person who loves to see people's reactions(one time she even hugged a complete stranger just to see how they reacted). I put my hand on Hikaru's (?) shoulder. Whoever they were, Hikaru and Karou or not…they were real. I pulled out my pepper spray.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" I yelled. Hikaru bowed up.

"I think we can ask you the same thing!" He said. "Yeah!" Karou chimed in.

"NO, YOU CAN'T! I _LIVE _HERE!" The boys exchanged glances and then pointed their daggers back at me. As they took a step toward me and I pulled up my pepper spray up (I always carry it I'm REALLY paranoid) and just before I could press the trigger I heard a wail that made me drop it. 'What the heck was that?' Then I saw Tamaki chasing Kyouya out of the kitchen.

"WAH, MAMA!" He cried with actual tears coming out his eyes. He was obviously trying to cry on his shoulder but Kyouya was refusing to let him.

"Get off me, Tamaki, you pervert!" Kyouya stepped up to explain after he finally shook Tamaki off him.

"We don't know how we got here and we think that you should maybe explain or give us directions to Ouran High School. After all, you do owe us after you pointed that pepper spray at us ('actually you were pointing it at yourself' Hikaru side commented). You wouldn't me to call my police squad to get you. Would you?" Kyouya interrogated. They looked at me waiting for an answer. "Yo-your serious.' I stood in shock. 'I don't know how you got here and Ouran isn't real." They all stared at me shocked and confused. I ran into my room and started going through a disorganized pile of manga. Ah-ha. After, two minutes of digging around in that same pile (I have a lot of manga) I finally found a purple manga with a picture of a cross dressed girl on the front. I put the manga in front of their faces. "Your from this manga, your not real!"

They all started freaking out. Well, except Kyouya and even he had confused look on his face. Hunni was crying, Tamaki was chasing Haruhi (who was mostly freaking out because of that), Mori was trying to comfort Hunni, and the twins were just running around screaming. When I came out of my shocked daze I started to calm them down. Everyone finally calmed down (finally). Then, they all stopped; one-by-one they started to calm down little by little.

"OK,'I took a deep breath,' how did you get here?" I looked at Karou and Hikaru.

"Why are you looking at us we don't know!" They said in unison. There was a long awkward silence.

"So, if we don't know how we got here…how are we supposed to…"

"Shh" I put my hand over her mouth to keep Haruhi quiet. Uh-oh. That was a car pulling in… Mom's home. I rushed all of them through the living room, past the kitchen, and into my room. "What are you doing?" Karou exclaimed.

"My mom is home!" I whisper yelled. "And Shh!"

"Why is your mom being home a problem?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, your anime characters!" I went over to the door and pressed the button to lock the door. Then, I explained what I knew(the explanation didn't last long I didn't really know what to say). I told them how they were anime/manga characters and of course Tamaki brought up the romantic comedy thing and when I told them it was he was giddy as a schoolboy.

"And another thing,' The twins said' why do you have such a big nose?"

"Well, why do get that huge beat of sweat on your forehead." I said sarcastically.

"Touché"

Hey, authors note. So, this is my first story. Sorry if the grammars wrong you'll have to forgive me I'm just in middle school. I know this chapter was short but it was just an introduction chapter if you comment I'll right more next week. So please comment. Constructive criticism is nice. Thanks for reading this far. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Renge

Emma's POV

I started pace back and forth, and _**back and forth.**_ "What are you doing?" the twins said, bored.

"Trying to figure this out." I caught the look on their faces. "Why are you so bored you just switched fricken universes!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do. Run around screaming for two hours like Tamaki." It was true Tamaki had just stopped freaking out about it before going into the little anime emo emotional corner. Ok, this was by **far** the craziest day of my life (even crazier then the day Sam hugged the stranger, I can just not get over that). I sighed. These guys came to me, TO ME, out of every person on earth they choose ME.

I was so excited but scared because what I was stuck on I'm the only one that saw them. What if they're not real. What if I'm crazy or what if I'm not? I had to tell someone. My mom? No, she'd just call the police. My dad? No, he'd send me off to a mental hospital. My little brother, Danny, wouldn't understand (he was two and a half and not even allowed to watch the show, plus he probably didn't even know what the heck anime was). Sam? Maybe. I would have to sleep on this one.

"So,' Haruhi said 'in this world. We're all just a figment of this Hatori person's imagination."

Well,' I motioned to her,' apparently not!" I said sarcastically trying to lighten the moment.(Apparently it didn't work because everyone went back to stressing right after it just made it more awkward actually)

A few hours ago I had swiftly waved away my mom by saying I was studying. Apparently it didn't last because she came back. I motioned the host club to my closet on the other side of my room. I quickly, opened the door slid out and closed it behind me.

"What's with the frazzled look?" Mom questioned' Do you have a boy in there?" She gave me the evil eye.

"No, Mom I don't have a boy in my room." 'Actually I have six' I thought. "Well, it's time for dinner. Come down soon." Mom made her way down stairs 'Really, Mom could you have picked a worse time to have dinner.'

I quickly went back in the room, to find the host club going through my room.

"What are you doing?" I yelled suddenly getting mad.

"We all got bored so we started going through your room. Sorry." The twins said. However, they did not seem apologetic. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, stop it." I said while pulling my old; beat up, blue mp3 out of Hikaru's (?) hand.

"I have to go to dinner before my mom suspects anything." I said. "Oooo, Can we come?" the twins said as they got closer.

"NO!"I yelled, realizing how loud I was I lowered my voice. "No."

"_But why not_!" The twins whined in unison.

"Because…YOU KNOW WHY!"I yelled covering my mouth as I, again, realized my voice was too high. Right after the doorknob turned before abruptly stopping. 'Thank goodness, I left the door locked.'

"Honey, are you OK?" She said.

"Yeah Mom!" I yelled. "Well, you need to come down." She said.

"Are you _suurre we can't come_?" The twins said.

"SHUT UP!"I screamed. 'Uh-oh.' I thought.

"_Excuse me!"_ Mom said. "UHHH, I was just watching Ouran. That Renge can get real annoying!" I yelled making up the best excuse I could think of at the moment.

"Oh well, you need to come down." She said, irritated. I turned to Haruhi and whispered.

"Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Well…" She said.

"Pllllleeeaaassse!" I whisper yelled.

"Ok." She said unenthusiastically. I smiled. Then, I ran off to dinner. I sat in my favorite chair at the small square made-for-four table. Danny was kicking and screaming because he missed his high chair. I ate my food while thinking about the host club.

"So,' Dad said' are you excited for school?"

"Yeah I- ' I was cut short as I saw a flash of yellow coming from the hallway.'Umm, I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me!" I hurried through the hall and up the stairs. As, I went in I cringed as I saw the Otaku in a pink bow. Renge. 'How many times do I have to go trough this!' I thought.

"HI!"She said completely unphased.

"H-Hi. I guess." I said scared and a little bit annoyed.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji!" She yelled.

"Wow, you're an idiot!" The twins said. Right then she [Renge] burst into tears.

"WHAT A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY!' She yelled' RESPECT YOUR MANAGER!"

I pushed Renge in the closet and locked the door. I could tell she was yelling even though the closet had thicker walls that you could barely hear through. I turned away from the closet.

"OK, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, obviously you're not going anywhere tonight. So I think we have enough extra beds in the house to cover all of you but if we don't I have some sleeping bags." I said, they actually looked puzzled for some reason. Well, except for Haruhi.

"What about food?' She said.

"Oh, I got that covered." I said.

'"But what about Renge?" she asked. 'Oh dang it! I completely forgot! Wait, I can't keep her in the dark that'd makes it even _harder _to keep them together.' I went and let her out of the closet and the host club and I explained to her what happened she seemed surprisingly calm considering the fact that she was Renge.

So, after a few hours past and I was sure my parents were asleep. I committed operation _'Get the host club food before they get annoying'_. I snuck down stairs and grabbed the several packs of sushi that I bought from the Japanese market in downtown (nobody would miss them I was the only one that liked sushi in the house). I ran upstairs and gave them each half a pack of the sushi on purple paper plates left over from my last B-day party.

"This is so cheap!" The twins exclaimed. I ignored them. When they were all finished I took them to their rooms (twins in a guest room by themselves I didn't want to emotionally scar anyone for life with whatever they do in the bed room. I don't usually think like that but with the way the twins act it's hard not to). I told them to remember to wait for me to give them the ok to come out in the morning they didn't have to be worried about them coming in there they never go in the guest rooms or my old room where Haruhi and Renge stayed (it has a bunk bed). As I started to slowly fall asleep, thought about how I would tell Sam I mean _if I decide to tell Sam_ I would want to know want to know how. Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning.

Who knows what'll happen then. I couldn't go to sleep so I started to think about the Sam situation at about midnight I decided. 'Well Sam you got some big news ahead of you' I thought to myself and then finally I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Toy

I woke up very groggy ,hoping what all happened yesterday was a dream. I checked in the guest room I had given Hikaru and Karou(I considered if it was real what I would be walking into but then I thought' Would it really be a bad thing if I walked in on two hot boys?')Nobody there. I sighed in relief. It would be cool to have the Host Club here but I'm glad it was a dream.

I made my way to the living room, plopped down on the soft, tan couch and immediately grabbed my phone off the side table and began texting Sam.

/I had the weirdest dream last night.I met the host club! Come over soon./ I texted her.  
>I walked into the kitchen to see that my text was an unintentional lie. Sure enough, right after I had sent the text, I walked in to see Hikaru and Karou sitting with Danny playing on his DSI.<p>

"Damn it, twins!" I screeched, not caring if the three year old had heard me. Which apparently, he did since right after he pointed out in disgust that I had said a 'dirty word'. "What are you two doing here in the kitchen? I thought I told you to stay in the rooms until I got you!"

"You did but your parents left for work so we thought it was fine to come out!" One of them said(I guessed it was Karou)Well, I at least knew they were real now since Danny saw them.

"Danny'I looked down in concern that my three year old brother was just left unattended with the two biggest perverts I had met.(Sam and other Anime/Manga characters not withstanding)'Are you okay?'

"Yeah' he said with an innocent look. 'They're really cool! They hug on each other a lot don't they?"

"Yes they are pretty cool, and you have no idea about the hugging." He looked up at me confused. I simply ignored it and turned back to Hikaru and Karou.'So are the others as stubborn as you or do they play nice?"I said playfully. Danny pulled on my silk pajama bottoms, insisting to know about the others. I leaned over to him and begged him not to tell about people in the house. He accepted on the condition or 'cunition'(as he would say in toddler talk) that I would let him have my old mp3. I figured it was small price to pay since I never listened to it anymore and Mom and Dad would make sure I never saw the outside of this house again for letting six boys (and two girls) stay in the house without permission. I was about to say something to the twins when my phone rang. Sam. Sam was calling probably about the text. 'Would it be right to tell her over the phone?'I questioned myself in my head. I decided 'no' but when I was going to hit the END button one of the twins grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Gimme back that phone!"I scolded. I tried to grab the phone but they dodged me every time I tried to reach for it.

"Hello, this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Karou. Who is this?"

'Nice try, Emma. What's up?'I heard her say through the phone. I pried the phone out of the twins hands and told her(while I still had the phone) to come over and told her I needed to show her something but I doubt she heard that since the twins grabbed the phone back.

"You're cute."They stated bluntly examining me with their arms crossed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Karou?" Hikaru asked his twin. A large smile came across both their faces.  
>"You're our new toy!" They said in unison. My mind was still reeling after what they just said. I'm their new...<em>toy<em>?

After that little show, I shrugged off what the twins said and woke the rest of the host club(except Honey. Frankly, I was a little scared to do that.). I got them all some clothes to wear for the day. I lent Renge some of my old clothes, Honey, I gave him some of my little brother's clothes, and the rest I gave some of my dad's old clothes- even though they were loose fitting on all of them(except Mori),especially Haruhi but it was the only thing I had.

"Are you okay in that Haruhi? I might be able to find something else."I said.

"No, that's fine. I usually dress like this on weekends anyways. A little tighter but still-"She was cut off by Tamaki slamming the bathroom doors open. Oh great.

"There! your king is here! And the commoner look suits him quite well! Don't you think so princess?" he said motioning towards me. I could practically see those red rose petals flying around him right now.

"I have to say, I never thought I would see the 'King' of the host of the host club in a Columbia University Hoodie and converse" He looked a bit put off by what I had said but more confused than sad. "But' I continued 'the look does suit you." His face brightened with arrogance as I turned away. "And stop talking to me like I'm one of your 'princesses'." I mumbled as I walked away. I don't think he heard me. Sam should be here any moment now. Come on. Come on. Come on. Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Yes!

"Hey! Open the door!" Sam yelled ringing over and over again. I love her like a sister but ,boy, is she obnoxious. I unlocked the deadbolt and let her in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" She said pulling me into a hug. I pushed her away.

"I have to show you something!" I said. I grabbed her by the hand pulled her to the guest room before she could even protest about being dragged away. Tamaki was standing right there when I opened the door and got hit in the back of the head and knocked him over and sent him into a daze.

"Are you okay, Milord?" Hikaru said. I think I can tell them apart now. I think.

"Dude, nice cosplay!" Sam exclaimed, "except I don't think a Pink Floyd Tee is very-What's the word?" Hikaru looked very confused at the statement. 'I have a lot of explaining to do.' I thought to myself.

"No, Sam." I cut in. She turned to look at me with a confused expression. "This is the real Hikaru."

"Yeah, and I'm a circus clown." She said, unbelievingly.

"You look like one."Hikaru said smugly. Sam shot him the evil eye but, he just looked at Karou in response. Sam turned to me with a 'He just said that!' expression.

"Sam, I'm not kidding this is the actual host club." I said seriously, with my eyes begging for her to believe me.

"So they're like the voice actors or something?"She said. I could tell she was very confused by this. I understood how it felt-Trust me, it's a lot to take in.

"No , they're the real characters. Straight out of the manga. "Her eyes grew wide.  
>"Seriously?' I nodded 'But how?"<p>

"Well, I'm not too sure how they got here but I'm keeping them here until I find out how to get them home." I explained. Sam was smiling like a crazy person(which she is), that can never be good.

"So all of the host club is here?"

"Yep, right down to Renge." I said. She was still smiling, it was starting to freak me out actually.

"Can I meet them?"she said.

"Well, Tamaki is knocked out behind that door."I told her. I closed the door to reveal Hikaru and Karou poking at an unconscious Tamaki.

"Hello?Milord?"The twins continued to poke and prod as Sam watched in concern.

"Is he okay?"She asked.

"Yeah, he's a shoujo character. He may have a nose bleed but other than that he'll be okay. I'm just grateful he's shut up for a moment."I explained to her.

"Us too,' The twins chimed in, 'Can we borrow your make up?" I nodded cautiously, knowing they were about to use it on the unconscious boy.

The twins ran off to my room and I introduced Sam to the rest of the hosts. She was in awe to meet the characters from her favorite anime, or thats what I thought she was excited about until she whipped a flyer out for a 1,000 dollar prize cosplay contest. She gave me an evil grin.

"They still have their Ouran uniforms, right?" This wasn't phasing her a bit was it? Either she is still not convinced they're just look alikes or she was crazier than I originally thought.


End file.
